Talk:Toreador's Cape
mob crititcal hit rate increase? does anyone know (aprox.) the crit hit taken rate is increased? Rog 17:12, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :Huge unfortunately. It makes it very useless, critical hit rate taken is at least 40%. Petco 06:50, 28 July 2007 (CDT) :I could see it being useful for MNKs or PUPs wanting to level guard skill, but that's about it... --Redler 21:54, 16 January 2008 (UTC) NO! The last thing you want in a guard skill-up setup is eva. Aphugel 21:44, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Why couldn't a NIN use this in an EVA build and then macro it out if shadows drop? Seems reasonable to me. Arylexin 03:45, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Sure, can do,,, but why? There are better items for the back than this hard to get cape. Just one of the many pointless items this game is littered with Aphugel 21:52, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Negating the hidden effect? I've heard rumors that Toreador's Ring from ENM "Pulling the Plug" will negate the hidden effect on this cape. Anyone have both items and care to confirm/deny? --Jcarlson08 10:49, 21 December 2007 (UTC) I have heard that this rumor is NOT true. The Toreador's Ring does NOT negate the hidden effect of the Toreador's Cape. Arylexin 03:44, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Has anyone ever tested this idea actually? Actually used the items to test this? I've 'heard' a lot of things, doesn't necessarily make things true or false. I've had first hand experience with the cape, even Too Weak mobs hit you critical like crazy. So it wouldn't be hard, if you owned both items anyway, to confirm that this is true or fiction. I know it really doesn't matter either way, but the +4 enmity with a lot of the items that are out now, would be awesome for an Enmity build while you had shadows. Ninja has the capability, with all the Enmity they can add now, to reach the enmity cap with gear and through damage dealing before most jobs if you put in effort into gear. I've used +enmity to keep Monks as bay, so the mobs hates me the most. It works if you can reach the enmity cap through gear and DDing before another player does. And it would be easy to make a macro next to your tanking gear macro that takes this mantle off when you are about to take damage. I would like someone to confirm this on an easy prey mob. You can tell a difference. Even as Paladin. Just a thought. Either way, this item isn't totally useless. A good Ninja can keep shadows up and not taken damage at all. I wouldn't forget to take it off before tanking a hard hitting mob tho. I just wish that someone could test this and Confirm that wearing a Toreador's ring with the cap negates the hidden effect. User:Een 16:00, 09 April 2011 (UTC) Jobs This would seem good for a NIN/WAR or WAR/NIN, or some other /NIN tank. Wear it while shadows are up, switch it out when shadows are down. The extra criticals would then be hitting shadows.--Snorglepuss (talk) 03:54, September 4, 2019 (UTC)